


Breeding Ground: Sharing Experience

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry, Kitty, and Illyana have some messy fun where Kitty gets worked over. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on January 22nd, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Illyana Rasputin, Harry Potter/Kitty Pryde, Harry Potter/Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Series: Breeding Ground [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Sharing Experience

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 22nd 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Sharing Experiences(Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat and Illyana Rasputin/Magik)**

* * *

Three figures move around in the bedsheets to kick them all across the bed. One of them, a very attractive brunette woman, slinks up the bed and kisses the gentleman up the lips. She wears nothing underneath. Her brown eyes twinkle with mischief when moving up towards her man. More kisses follow.

Elsewhere on the bed, the beautiful blonde with a body built for sin slinks her way up the leg of her male lover. Large full breasts, a thick ass made to grab, and long dazzling legs, along with eyes burning with lust make her the total package. Not to mention the tail hanging from behind part of her demonic mutation which is for more than just show. She rubs up against him like a cat in heat and a smile crosses her face. His large balls come out for her. She dives in and starts sucking on them making a loud sound.

“Illyana.”

The loud groan gets the attention of the brunette just as she turns around to give her mature lover more room to attack her pussy lips. The eyes of Kitty Pryde widen the very second the tongue of her handsome man swipes in between her legs and then pulls completely out of it to leave her panting in pleasure.

One more swipe of her pussy lips and Kitty's completely dazed with a goofy smile on her face. She turns around and notices the hands of her lover working against the back of her thighs. The man diving between her legs knows how to hit all of the perfect points.

One can call Harry Potter many things. He's not a novice to eating pussy and also not a novice to making the women around him feel good. In turn, they make him feel good, if what Illyana is doing to his cock and balls prove to be any indication. Illyana slurps his swollen balls in her mouth and releases them before taking his cock into her mouth.

Power swells around Illyana's mouth as her throat opens to accommodate Harry. An invisible hand caresses her hair and the back of her neck. Illyana drops down to allow his balls to rise and hit her in the chin. She opens up to release him before diving back in.

Kitty clutches the edge of the bed from what Harry's doing to her. She can only just turn around and comprehend every few moments what Illyana does to her. A couple more slurps drives her completely over the edge with a building wave of pleasure.

Harry dives between Kitty's legs to enjoy the juices. He pulls out and rubs her clit for a moment. Two fingers pinch her clit and result in some audible pleasure.

“Still can press all of your bottoms.”

Speaking of pressing buttons, Illyana gives Harry's cock a full service job. Her tongue ensnares her prize and releases Harry with constant slurps. They grow louder and more hungry almost as if she's honestly making an attempt to suck the seed from his balls.

A clench of his balls drives Harry up into her mouth. Harry pulls away from Kitty to lock onto Illyana's eyes. He sits up to grab her head more properly and allows it to descend. Her face presses against his crotch with burning lust following. Harry rises up and hits her extremely hard.

A jolt of energy spears Kitty without warning. She cannot tell who sent it. All that matters to her is the fact it sends pleasure cascading through her body. Kitty's nipples ache hard and her pussy burns to be filled. Perhaps other holes as well, but her center receives a taste which she wants to.

The first blasts of seed spill into Illyana's mouth. He rapidly fires into Illyana and starts making sure she swallows every single last drop of seed.

“Always capable of boosting my power levels.”

A grin follows and Illyana sits up straight. She's in all of her nude glory. Beautiful blonde hair hangs loosely down her shoulders and simmering blue eyes stare a hole through Harry. She smiles at the point Kitty sits up and puffs her lips to blow a kiss.

The kiss travels across the room and hits Kitty flush in the face. Her thighs clamp together with the juices just pouring from between her legs.

“Dirty...pool!”

The only thing which comes over Illyana's face is a wicked grin. There's no point to deny it. Kitty enjoys it and one can see by the look on her face how much she enjoys it. Illyana leaves Harry for a second and pins Kitty down onto the bed. She almost shifts through the bed. Illyana grabs Kitty and prevents Kitty from dropping through the bed, through the floor, and likely through the basement floor as well and who knows where she may stop.

The kiss deepens which causes Harry's cock to swell in time with what is happening. Illyana turns around with her lips popping over and a smile rising over her face.

“I think we should keep her occupied for the moment. No reason to keep her too frustrated after all.”

An arm extends out and Illyana creates a magically enhanced blade. She swipes the point of the blade down Harry's shoulder. A line of blood draws down it and results in a blinding red light engulfing all parties in the room for a second. The blood rite ritual fuels Harry's duplicates and causes three hard light hologram images.

Harry smiles and drags Illyana onto his lap. A smile manifests over his face when he leans a bit closer towards her.

“Are you sure you just didn't want a piece of the real thing all to yourself?”

“She'll get her turn. Once I'm done with you.”

Knowing Illyana, and Harry does, he knows that she'll take her time and get everything she wants from him. Harry pulls Illyana onto his lap. Her moist pussy walls rub against him.

A flicker splashes over Harry as he can also feel the sensation of Kitty's skin underneath his hands alongside with Illyana. The interactive duplicates double the pleasure and allow Harry to move Illyana just ever so closer. She's almost on top of him, in more ways than one.

Illyana bites down on her lip the second Harry enters her body. She can feel it, in addition to hearing the very soft whimpers in the background. Kitty's pleasure centers link up with her own and double what Illyana's feeling. It's like four Harry's pleasure her all at once. She resolves to strengthen the focus on the one she rides. The one who reaches in to cup her breasts and moves around her body, rubbing her skin and leaning in to kiss her as the two of them join together.

A rise and a drop follows with Illyana steadying herself to drop onto his cock. She puts the sensations Kitty makes her feel through the bond they share in the back of her head before going forth to riding Harry.

The warmth of Illyana, the familiar warmth spreading around his cock makes Harry rise up a bit further. He holds Illyana tightly and allows her to drop onto him. The feeling of her slick pussy walls grabbing onto Harry and driving him inside of her makes this a very good ride. Her breasts dance in front of his face, ready to be touched.

“I can touch these all day.”

“I know...you can. Please do!”

Harry pleasures her in the ways which lights Illyana up. She in turn runs her hands down the back of his neck and hair while also squeezing his manhood between her legs.

On the bed, Kitty thinks she just might die. Three hard light duplicates of Harry Potter roll his hands over her body. Each physical touch sends Kitty spiraling just a bit closer. One can be overwhelming sometimes, but three.

'Well, if Illyana wants to keep me occupied, she's doing a good...'

Any coherent thought drives out of Kitty's mind with Harry-2, 3, and 4 rubbing all over her body. She can tell that Harry, through some measure, directs these clones and knows all of the right spots for Kitty to touch her. One drives deeper against Kitty's opening and pulls completely out to leave her panting on the bed with an accelerated amount of lust just building through her body.

Then, one of the cocks pushes against Kitty's pussy lips. Her tight pussy stretches to accommodate the first few inches. She's on her side with another Harry up behind her and rubbing against her back passage as well. A lubrication spell oils Harry's cock and also prepares her ass for insertion. Kitty is about ready to open her mouth to scream.

There's the third cock, from the third clone, stuffing inside of her mouth. Kitty takes the supreme hunk of manhood into her throat like a champion. She gags around the cock the deeper Harry pushes into her mouth.

Finally, with a cock in her ass, Kitty finds herself enjoying the sensation of a triple stuff level of fun. Harry's all over her body and overwhelming her with pleasure. All three holes become the victim of Harry stuffing them repeatedly. She can barely even keep track of what's going on. It helps very little that six Harry hands rolls over her body and brings her delightful pleasure. She moans and trashes underneath Harry repeatedly ramming his cocks in every single hole.

“Mmm! MMM! OOOH! MMM!”

Those sounds spur on all of the magically created duplicates. They end up not being the only parties who get spurred on by what's happening with Kitty and the clones.

A breathing moan shows how much Illyana enjoys shoving his cock deep inside her clenching hole. Harry holds onto her back and drives her down onto him. He rises up and hits her even harder.

Illyana experiences the lovely sensations of Harry all over her body. And going in as deep as possible inside of her body. The loud sounds of flesh upon flesh drives Illyana completely over the edge. She hangs onto Harry for the ride and tries to slow down to really feel this moment. Harry's hands reaching in and channeling his Incubus magic through her nipples before it spills into her body makes this very hard.

A deep thrust brings Harry deep inside of Illyana. Sensual cries which shows Harry how much more she wants follows. He buries deeper and deeper inside of Illyana. She scrapes down onto his back and gives him a breathy moan. The way she touches him and pushes her body against his while they fuck gives Harry motivation to drive ever so deeper inside.

Harry holds the back of Illyana's head and kisses the side of her neck. A couple of deep moans follow the faster Harry slams into her body. Illyana and Harry join together with the pleasure escalating between them.

“You better not hold back on me.”

“N-never!”

Those green eyes burning into hers shows Illyana just how much she wants this. She drives down. A tingle through her body only increases the desire. She focuses on Kitty and how utterly the duplicates fuck her on the other end. Illyana leans in and positions her breasts in Harry's face. Her tight stomach swells from how deep Harry rams into her. He works her up and she can feel his end coming as well. Illyana's tail slips between their legs and starts stroking Harry's balls to coax the cum out of them.

One more scream of delight follows with Harry impaling Illyana's sexy down down onto his cock. Her breasts and ass get his full attention with him pumping his way deep inside of her. They get closer and closer to losing it together. Illyana holds Harry into her tight and moans delightfully in his ear.

A final push breaks Harry and sends his seed exploding. Illyana's vice like grip around him ensures that his cock does not leave. He pounds her pussy into a dripping wreck while cumming inside of her. It takes several minutes before both of them ride out their mutual orgasms with each other.

A few pushes into Kitty. The duplicate spearing into her mouth glows brighter than ever before. Kitty wonders what the hell is going on and she gets her answer in the more spectacular way. The cum bursts and showers her face and chest with cum.

Kitty tastes the glop of cum hanging off of the side of her face. She looks about as subtle as a gang bang as she wonders if the duplicate's entire mass consists of solidified cum. Or if it's just some naughty little enchantment on Illyana's part to make this little encounter even more obscene.

Boom, another one explodes in her ass. Sticky cum coats Kitty's back, legs, and ass. The final one rolls her onto the bed and treats her like a pin cushion. He sticks his cock into her repeatedly.

“OOOH FUCK!”

Those prove to be among the most accurate words that can fly out of Kitty Pryde's mouth at the moment. The body above her comes very much close to exploding and then covering her with his essence.

His balls go first and shoot a flood of seed inside of Kitty's tight pussy. Then, finally, he explodes and cum rains down all over the bed. The magically enhanced seed soaks into Kitty's body and almost makes her feel as if a not so subtle shower of cum soaks into every single one of her pours.

“What a messy girl!”

Kitty feels the cum soaking into her face. Her eyes glue shut with the cum just seeping into her body. This is a terrifying, and at the same time, oddly arousing experience. Illyana's familiar touch causes Kitty to try and see past the cum which soaks into her eyes. Water splashes all over her face to increase Kitty's field of vision.

Suddenly a warm sensation hits Kitty. Illyana's tongue stretches out and starts licking the seed from Kitty's face. She slurps it all off of her face with the overly long tongue and also licks some of the trickling cum off of other parts of her body. Illyana sits down on the bed and pins her into position.

“Don't think we're quite done with you, yet?”

Illyana squeezes Kitty's pussy and makes her hips just spring up off of the bed. She opens up and now the real deal comes in to slip inside of Kitty. Kitty reaches up and grabs Harry's hips with her legs. She goes intangible just enough so Harry can get inside of her more easily and deeper than should be possible.

The depths Harry plunges shows just how much he wants this and Kitty's eagerly parting thighs allows Harry to go in deeper. She's so tight and at the same time so accommodating.

“Three of me just isn't enough of you?”

“You can't expect knock offs to beat the real thing?”

Harry smiles. It's really too true. He covers Kitty's body in light caresses. Her C-Cup breasts bounce from the impact of Harry going inside of her. He commends Illyana for doing a good job in cleaning Kitty up from the seed. He covers her body and pushes down. Kitty responds by grabbing onto him.

“I don't...want...this to end! Not at all!”

“It goes on for as long as you can last.”

Kitty squeezes Harry in response. Despite her brains now being somewhere between her thighs, Kitty prides herself on the determination to stay with this for as long as possible and stay with Harry for as long as possible. She holds onto Harry and keeps moaning in his ear. Her nails dig into her body.

A very lustful smile appears over Illyana's face. She waits for Harry to pull Kitty off of the bed to position her. A growth of a fleshy and throbbing cock, modeled off Harry's, grows it against her. Harry places Kitty on Illyana's lap. I

It takes a couple of seconds for Kitty's mind to properly process what is going on. llyana leans in and rubs her breasts against Kitty's back. Kitty finds herself the meat of a sexy little sandwich. The magical merger of Illyana's sexy body and Harry's large cock adds fuel to the lust building in Kitty. His body pressing up against hers from the front end adds another tremor through her body.

“Let's see how long this takes before you lose it.”

Both cocks enter Kitty's holes and double stuff her for the second time tonight. She grabs Harry's arm and encourages him to move on in. Their bodies mold together in the sensual dance. She moans and lifts up her hips further up to meet Harry's incoming thrusts. His large balls show her the fun which is to come.

Illyana's entire body just flares up. She cannot have enough of Kitty's super tight holes and testing to see the limits of how far they will part drives Illyana further over the edge.

“Good girl! You can feel the pleasure building up. Your tight little body is about ready to explode. You're going to just lose it like a little sex-crazed kitten right over Harry's big cock.”

No answer other than a moan comes out of her. Harry picks up the pace and jams into her. Illyana smiles and can feel Harry's presence washing over her as well. Her temporary addition spears Kitty's ass at the very thought of seeing Harry spill his load inside of her.

A broader thrusts drives Harry down inside of Kitty.

“You're so fucking big! I can't wait to feel you cum inside me, for real! And it's going to feel really good.”

The tightening of her pussy shows it's going to be Kitty who cums first. She thrusts up to meet Harry. Every inch of her flesh calls for more pleasure. Harry rides her orgasm. The friction builds on both sides with Kitty's nipples calling for him. Harry attacks them with fever and results in her screaming in his ears.

There's nothing other than what's going to happen next. All three of them prepare to join each other in one spectacular orgasm. Kitty holds on, despite not having the magical stamina enhancements both Illyana and Harry share. Harry brings her back into the threesome with a deep spear. His balls smack her thighs. Harry latches mouth first down onto her nipple and sends her a bit further over the edge.

All of them lose it. Illyana absorbs the energy from Kitty and bottoms out in her ass. She keeps riding and riding until the cum spurts from her ass. She leaves a nice cream pie in Kitty from the explosion.

Kitty hangs on all the way. The last thing she feels before passing out from the pleasure is Harry's muscles tensing and blowing his load inside of her. Kitty hangs on for the final passage and takes his cum inside.

The sweet pleasure of backed up release results in Harry emptying buckets full of cum. He causes Kitty's pussy to overstuff and ooze. She almost disappears into the bedding, if not for Illyana's quick attempts to grab her. She steadies Kitty so Harry wraps up his orgasm.

The three lovers savor their experiences with many more to come.  
 **End.**


End file.
